lavi's new school
by timcanpy8me
Summary: lavi moves and is starting a new school. he isn't very happy but can a good house and a new set of friends change that? au
1. leaving

Early back to school fanfic! enjoy

"No I, the amazing Lavi Bookman, don't wanna go, you controlling panda!" I whined for the hundred time. I was hopping I could annoy him into letting me stay. You see, today was the day we left for Russia. I do not want to go.

"I am not a panda, you ungrateful brat!" next thing I knew I was up against a wall rubbing my cheek. Ow.

I don't know why we're leaving but I have a lot of friends here. I just got settled after our last move.

I finished packing my things, we would be in a hotel tonight, to much was packed to stay. Now that I have all of my things packed I will be a great grandson and see if Jjiji needs any help. I walk across the room. "oi! Jiji. Need help?"

"Yes." he said pointing. I followed his finger. His bag, wha? Oh. I grabbed our bags and left for the car. It's a green car!

After I put the bags away, I got in the drivers seat and honked. Out came a crabby lookin' panda. I laughed. My driving scared panda, he called it reckless, isn't good that we don't get recked? Besides I'm a good driver.

As we left our neighborhood I looked around. Not a neighborhood or school zone. 'hm,' I thought. 'sixty five should be good!' I floored it. I heard panda yell my name. I ignored it. See I told you I was a good driver!

So, our new house, it was yellow with white trim, three stories, ah big!

We have a rabbit hole! I've always wanted one! To wait up until the wee hours of the morning to see a fluffy white, black, or brown rabbit! ( I like rabbits (so much of an understatement (or is it (do you know? (do I know? (does anyone know!))))))

I still dont want to live here though, not if I have to leave my friends. I went to get my least full bag. In it was a card my friends put together.

The card was red. It had a white and pink bunny in the top right corner, and a cursive red _lavi _on the left. On the bottom right corner was a flower with white petals and a pink center. Every where else was writing: 'oh lavi, why do you have to leave! Your going to have fun over there though. We'll all miss you! Wishing you fun, friends, and enough time to call us, Lenalee Lee 317-5962' 'komui same as lenalee. Call us whenever we want to hear from you (just not to often I dont want you giving my lenalee your baka usagi ideas :( ' 'fu, bye lavi I hope you have a great time there, and visit a lot, and bring your friends I want to meet them! If I find out you said anything bad about you… well, you don't want to know. Bye:)!' 'dont get murdered.'

Ha ha I didnt need to read the name to know it was cross. They all really did care! I'll visit the a lot! Aawww I already miss them:( sad bunny!

Thats not right no bunny should be sad.


	2. meeting komui

_**I DO NOT OWN DGM. NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE ENJOY**_

_**LAVI IS NOT STARTING AT THE schedule OF THE YEAR!**_

A long strange time passed where all i did was explore the house/town and unpack at times it was fun, at times it was boring. i enjoyed the exploring, because it was interesting and i could always find a new place, it was also boring though, no one ever said i liked every place i found. unpacking is…different it still felt like cleaning but but was still was nice deciding where everything would go best.

After this time period was the days right before school starts. I was kinda excited. The school was called the chernaya tserkovʹ high school. I would be attending in three days. I had everything I need except my schedule, which I would get tomorrow, after which I was going to find out where all of my classes are.

I looked down. I was in by bed with a book in my hands. 'oh great.' I thought. I had zoned out again. Panda jiji wanted me to stop because of school. Or at least thats what he said. I knew he didn't like it for his own reasons. I put a bookmark in the book and closed it. The I turned off my reading light. It was time for bed tomorrow o would me my new headmaster. I closed my eyes ad tried to sleep or at least zone out again.

'It's bright'. I pried my eyes open. 'Morning.' I looked at my watch. 8:30 A.M. "darn" 'I slept in!' I ran to the bathroom and took the quickest possible shower. When I was done I changed in to my normal white pants and blue shirt. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread. I put on my boats and scarf before running out the door.

I saw a castle before me.A huge black castle with pointed roofs. It was on a large hill. A hill without grass. Or dirt. And it was taller then me. But I will not think I go to school on a mountain. O walked around the 'hill' there was a man standing there. He was blond and had a black brett-like thing with a tousle at the end. "hello" he said. "are you lavi bookman?"

"Yeah" I said.

"okay! I'm bak-sama, the headmaster."

"oh!"

"so, this is the easiest way into the school." he said leading me though a set of double took an elevator up to where the school starts. "this is my office'" he led me to a place withe peach colored walls, and a white 7 persons desk. Two people were at this desk organizing papers. "and this is Tapp and Johnny."

Uh yeah." I said.

"Good I have your schedule right here!"

"great!"

Lavi Bookman.

1st period AP Physics with calculus

2nd period Statistics

3rd period AP Music Theory

4th period AP Government

5th period We The People

6th period AP English 12

7th period Racket Sports

8th period Symphonic Band

Locker 1798. Combination 34-5-21

Cool. All good classes even this late in the year!

Just then lavi heard a bell ring. " opps passing period." komui said. " you might want to wait until it ends." with in seconds lavi could see teenagers rushing to their next class.

**sorry about the sucky ending i need time to think about the next part! **

**thanks favoriters it is much appreciated **

**please review the only i write down my heads is to see what people think of my writing it dosent work if no one reviews **


	3. Chapter 3

hi sorry for not updating my computer charger died and took my computer with it as soon as my new charger is here i'll write at least one hour on each story!

thanks for reviwing/favoriting/alerting/reading!

sorry t8m


End file.
